Abandoned
by californiagirlie
Summary: Miley is married to Mikayla with a 11 month old baby. When her father convinces her that her mother would hate her if she knew she was a lesbian, Miley abandons her family and tries to become straight. Mikayla never stopped looking for her. Mikiley.
1. Leavin'

**Hello Everyone. First off, this is my second fanfic ever, and its another Mikiley (yay) seeing as we seem to have very few of them these days. I'd also like to encourage those who are thinking about writing a story, or already are to make a Mikiley! Seriously people we are in desperate need of some! Anyway here's the full Summary and briefing of the story:**

**Summary:**

Mikayla and Miley fell in love at 16, married at 18 and had their first child, Summer Brooke Stewart-Martial at 19. But 11 months after baby Summer was born, Miley takes the cruel words about her mother being disappointed in her said by her homophobic father to heart and abandons her family to try and prove to her dead mother she is 'worthy of loving' and tries to become straight. Mikayla and Summer never stopped searching for the woman they both adored. What happens if they find her? Will she come back? Or will she have a new family to go home to?

Here's the story Hope you enjoy…

**Abandoned (yeah I know stupid title)**

**Chapter One – Leavin'**

20 year old Miley Stewart-Martial lay on her back, next to her sleeping wife. She was drowned in complete darkness. It wasn't just the lack of light that was consuming her, it was the horrible string of words her father had hurled at her, merely hours ago, that was cutting deep into her heart.

_(8 hours earlier)_

_Miley drove down the pacific coast highway through Santa Monica, gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She was on her way to her father's house in Malibu, to try and convince him to spend some quality time with his only grandchild, Summer whom he hadn't even acknowledged since Miley had given birth to her 11 months ago. Miley hadn't seen or spoken to Robby-Ray since just after Summer was born when she had called him to say that she and Mikayla had found a doctor who had been able to nurture the two women's embryos into a fetus with the help of a lot of medical equipment and some blank sperm._

_This had meant that both Miley and Mikayla were biologically related to Summer. Robby-Ray who had not been as thrilled had snarled into the phone that what they were doing was wrong and he wanted no part theirs or Summer's life._

_Baby Summer, was safely strapped in her baby seat in the back, gurgling and laughing to herself happily. Miley smiled as she heard another eruption of giggles from her bouncing baby girl. _

_Once she arrived, she pulled into the familiar driveway she had once called her own. She glanced at her watch and checked the time. 2:10pm. Her father should have been home any minute. She killed the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt, then climbed over the seat and sat down next to Summer._

"_There's my baby" She cooed, un-strapping Summer from her baby seat and setting her down on her lap. Summer giggled in response and turned around to face her mom. She smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Miley's neck, snuggling up against her. Miley kissed the top of her daughter's blonde head and twirled Summer's short curls with her fingers._

_Summer reminded Miley a lot of herself. When Miley was a baby, she had blonde hair up until she was about three when it had eventually darkened. Summer and Miley both shared the same Baby blue eye and, bubbly personality. From Mikayla's side, Summer had inherited her sometimes diva attitude (even though she wasn't even one), her smile and her love for stealing the spotlight._

_The slamming of a car door alerted Miley to Robby-Ray's presence. She opened the car door and got out, holding Summer in one arm. She moved around the side of the car and took a deep breath, before making herself heard by Robby-Ray._

"_Hi, Daddy"_

_Robby-Ray spun around on the spot as he heard the voice of his only daughter. He saw her, holding a baby, in front of him. _

"_What are __you __doing here?" He spat_

"_Daddy, I want you to meet your granddaughter" She answered shakily "And I was hoping we could talk"_

"_I have nothing to say to you" He said curtly "Or to … that"_

"_Dad, she's your granddaughter! You're her grandpa! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"_

"_I have no concern for the brats of lesbians" He sneered "Or, the actual lesbians themselves"_

_Miley fought back tears and she tried to keep hold of a wriggly Summer_

"_How can you say that?" She choked "You're my father, I'm your daughter! We..."_

"_You stopped being my daughter the day you went all… all… gay" He said nastily_

_Miley took a deep breath and tried to calm herself_

"_Dad," She said softly "It doesn't have to be like this"_

"_You think I want it to be like this!" He shouted "Don't you think I'd much rather have a normal daughter than a lesbian one!"_

"_Dad…"_

"_You think this is what I had planned for you? What your momma had planned?"_

_Miley froze at the mentioning of her mother_

"_Momma?" She whimpered_

"_What do think she's asking herself right now Miley? Where she went wrong? Why she's looking down from the heavens to see you and your lesbian family!"_

"_Stop it" Miley choked_

"_Can you imagine how disappointed she woulda been if she'd been here when you told me? How grossed out she woulda been. She would hate you! Could you even imagine, putting everything you have into one child, loving it then raising them to become what, a lesbian!? Everything that's wrong with this world!? Face it Miley, you're a failure, a disappointment, and your mother and I both hate you for it!"_

_And with that, he turned his heel and walked inside leaving a distraught Miley and gurgling baby standing outside this house._

**Present Time**

Miley wiped the tears from her eyes as the scene played over and over in her head. Did her mom really hate her? Her dad would know, he was closest to her, apart from Miley of course. If she was, would she block her out of her life too? Miley sat up

'I can't do this' She thought 'I need to prove to momma, I am worthy, I'm not a failure. I am straight! Then maybe she and daddy will love me again'

She got out of bed and hurriedly gathered all of her possessions in a small suitcase then slipped out of her pj's and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She moved cautiously over to Mikayla's side of the bed and smiled, admiring the sleeping beauty just inches from her touch.

She leaned forward and left and left a lingering kiss on her wife's lips. She buried her tear-stained face in Mikayla's neck and kissed it softly, mumbling and 'I love you'. She got up and caressed Mikayla's face lovingly, then closed her eyes and shook her head.

She moved over to the end of the bed, where Summer's crib was located. She looked down at her gorgeous baby daughter, who looked like an angel surrounded by white satin sheets. Miley leaned down and kissed Summer's head lightly, inhaling her baby scent, wondering if that was the last time she'd ever smell it. Summer squirmed slightly, then opened her eyes.

Miley froze. She hadn't counted on Summer waking up. Summer wriggled around and opened her arms, wanting Miley to pick her up. Miley bit her lip and glanced over to Mikayla, who was still sleeping.

"Go back to sleep baby" Miley whispered stroking Summer's head. "Sleepy time"

Summer rubbed her eyes and held out her arms again "Up, momma, up"

Miley shook her head "No sweetie, go back to sleep"

"Up, mommy"

"Summer, go back to sleep"

"Momma, up!" Summer insisted

"NO SUMMER!" Miley hissed angrily

Summer's big blue eyes filled will tears. Her mommy never got mad at her, ever.

Miley's face softened. "I'm sorry baby, momma didn't mean to get angry"

Summer screwed up her face, as if she was about to start waliling, but Miley quickly picked her up and rocked her back and forth gently soothing her. Summer sniffed quietly into Miley's shoulder, calming down. Miley moved Summer down and held her in a cradling position. She smiled, and started to sing the only song that would make Summer fall asleep

_You make the whole world smile_

_With your little button nose_

_Your itty bitty fingers _

_And you tiny little toes_

Summer's eyes started to droop

_Even in the still of night when you're a little so and so _

_You make the whole world smile_

Miley kissed Summer's cheek gently and placed the sleeping baby back in her crib.

"Mommy loves you" She whispered to Summer. She glanced back over to Mikayla "Both of you"

She quickly scribbled out a note for Mikayla and gazed at the two girls she loved the most sadly, one last time, then opened the door and ran off into the night.

**I know that was sad and Robby-Ray was being a dick. Please know that in writing this chapter I did not mean to offend anyone, lesbian or not. I think lesbian and gay relationships are just as beautiful and special as heterosexual ones. Umm anyway, please review and leave your thoughts, It makes my day to here what you guys have to think.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, so keep tuned in!**


	2. Sorry

Hello Everyone

**Thankyou to all those who reviewed last time! It was awesome to hear what you guys had to think.**

**Abandoned **

**Chapter Two – Sorry**

Mikayla woke to the sounds of Summer in her crib, giggling and laughing, as she played with her toy xylophone. Mikayla smiled and rolled over, ready for her morning kiss and snuggle, she always received form her wife. She frowned as she realized she was the only one in the bed and turned to face Summer.

"Where's your momma?"

Summer cocked her head to one side in confusion "Where's momma?" She stood up "Out" She demanded.

Mikayla got up slowly, stretching. "Momma!" Summer whined impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'm comin' don't panic" Mikayla moved over to Summer and lifted her out of her crib. She put her down onto the ground, smoothing out her small daughters blonde hair. Summer crawled quickly out of the room leaving Mikayla standing by herself.

"Fine, don't wait for me" Mikayla mumbled, following Summer out of the bedroom. She helped her down the stairs and carried her into the kitchen, expecting to see Miley, stirring pancake mixture or drinking coffee at the breakfast table. But she was greeted only by an empty kitchen, her wife, no where in sight.

"Miles!" She called out "Honey, where are you?"

She put Summer down in her playpen, and wandered around the house calling Miley' name. Mikayla searched the entire house then grabbed the phone, beginning to get worried. She dialed in the number of one of her best friends and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ollie it's me" Mikayla said running her hands through her hair, worriedly.

"Mikayla? Um, you do know it's only like 9 in the morning right?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry" Mikayla said distracted "Hey, is Miley with you by any chance? I woke up and she wasn't here"

"Why?" Oliver asked, concerned "You two didn't have a fight did you?"

"Huh? No. So, she's not there?"

"No, sorry"

"Great…" Mikayla closed her eyes.

"Look Mik, I'm sure she's fine… she probably just went for a run or something"

Mikayla sighed "Yeah, your probably right. I'm getting all worked up for nothing"

"Yean…So… are we done, cos smokin' oken was just about to get some before you called, and I don't think his girlfriend can resist the Ollie charm for much longer"

Mikayla rolled her eyes and laughed " Yeah, thanks Oliver. You and Lilly have fun now"

"Will do!" Oliver said cheerfully before hanging up the phone. Mikayla went back into the kitchen and placed the phone on its hook. She sat down at the table and watched Summer in her playpen, playing with her teddy bears. She glanced over at the door and the doorbell rang, and walked over to the door, to answer it.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Nick Jonas was standing at her doorstep, a guitar under one arm and a giant teddy bear in the other.

He looked at her, confused "Uh, you told me to come yesterday. 9am. Remember, I was gonna help you with your new album"

"Oh, yeah, come in" Mikayla stepped aside and let Nick in the door. "Um Nick, what's with the teddy bear?"

"What? Oh, its for Summer. I saw it at the mall and couldn't resist" He smiled as he saw Summer in the kitchen and walked over to her "Hey Summer!"

Summer squealed in delight as she saw Nick and the huge teddy. "Nicky! A teddy"

"All for you, sweet girl" He climbed over into the playpen and sat down next to her, cross-legged. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around the teddy. "You like him?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Ya" Summer answered in her adorably innocent baby voice. Mikayla, who was watching the entire thing from the kitchen archway, smiled to herself. Nick ruffled Summer's hair gently and climbed back out of the playpen, grabbing his guitar from the spot he had dropped it on the floor.

"Wanna start?" He asked Mikayla

"Sure, living room?"

He nodded and followed Mikayla into the living room, then dropped down onto the couch. Mikayla sat down next to him and watched as Nick's talented fingers strummed the chords. She began to hum to the tune, and Nick joined in, both getting a feel of the music. Nick glanced over at her and stopped, letting his guitar rest on his lap.

"Mik, what's wrong?"

Mikayla looked at him "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

Nick gave her a look "Mikayla, we've known each other since we were 3. I think I can tell when something's not right with you"

Mikayla sighed and looked away. "It's Miley. I don't know where she is"

Nick frowned "What do you mean?"

"I woke up this morning and she wasn't there. She didn't say anything about her having to go into the studio to me or anything, and I know she wanted to be here to help me when you came over" Mikayla told him, traces of worry etching back into her features.

"Oh Mik, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she went to the beach, or maybe you ran out of milk and she had to go to the store" Nick said trying to reassure her.

"Nick, I went to the grocery store yesterday, we have plenty of milk, and she wouldn't have just run off to the beach or somewhere. I know Miley, if she had wanted to go out, she would have woken me and told me or left me a note"

Nick saw that Mikayla was almost in tears and pulled her into a hug "Mickey it's gonna be fine. Maybe she did leave you a note, you just haven't found it" He said rubbing her back. Mikayla pulled back wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I'll go look for it now" She got up and headed for the stairs.

She reached the top of the stairs and entered hers and Miley's bedroom and looked around wondering where to start. She shifted a few papers around on the bedside table, hoping she would find it but with no luck. She was about to give up when a piece of lined paper lying on the dresser caught her eye.

Her heart leapt, hoping it was from Miley as she grabbed it and started to read. After she did she wished she hadn't

_**Mikayla,**_

_**I'm sorry. My father, he finally got to me and I have to show him, show my mom, show everyone that I'm normal, even if its means letting you go. I have some soul searching to do and I know I need to do it alone, to see what my future holds. Just know that I love you, and I love our daughter. Please tell her I love her, because I don't know if I'll ever be there to say it to her again. Don't come looking for me, don't wait, you deserve better and so does Summer. As I'm writing this I watch you both sleep, like angels and it only makes this more difficult. Goodbye, Mikayla**_

_**Love, Miley**_

Mikayla dropped the letter in shock. Her heartbeats grew faster, and her breaths shorter, she felt like she was going to throw up. She felt like she was suffocating as she imagined the walls closing in on her, her heart shattering into millions of pieces. She grabbed hold of the dresser for support, knocking a lamp off in the process. She fell to the floor, the note clutched in her hand the loss of the love of her life hitting her like a ton of bricks. She let go of everything else, let it all go and cried.

**Downstairs**

Nick heard a crash come from upstairs and spun his head around immediately. "Mikayla!?" He heard her sobs echoing down the hall and sprinted up the stairs, bursting into her bedroom. She was sprawled on the floor, her face wet with fresh tears, glass smashed all around her, holding something in her hand.

Nick's heart panged at the sight of her, and he quickly rushed to her side, picking off the ground and supporting her weight. "Mickey, what happened?" He asked her kindly, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"She's gone" Mikayla whimpered "She left"

Nick took the note from her hand and opened it, reading the words Miley had scrawled out. His blood boiled as he read on, still holding Mikayla in his strong arms. He dropped the note and held her, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He felt a new emotion as he thought of Baby Summer downstairs: Sorrow.

**Not my best work but it will have to do… plz review nxt chapter will be up soon D**


	3. Where's Momma?

Hello Everyone

**So so so sorry that it's been ages since I updated! School just started again and everything so I have not had a lot of time. But anyway, enjoy this chapter and plz review!**

**Abandoned **

**Chapter Three- Where's Momma?**

Clayton Edward Tapper was not a man of great patience. When his wife had gone into labor, he had not the patience to wait 36 hours for his first and only child, Rocky to be born; he had gone home and watched the Sunday night baseball. When his wife had died, he did not have the patience to sit through her 2 hour funeral and had simply left taking his 2 year old son with him.

Therefore, Clayton thought that it was a great deal to ask of him, to be at Nashville International airport at 8.30 in the morning, waiting for an old family friend he had not seen, for almost 10 years. He scanned the room impatiently and sniggered when he saw his now 6 year old son Rocky Clayton Tapper push a small girl off her seat in the arrivals lounge and sit on it himself.

"Way to go son!" Clayton cheered, his southern accent dominating his words "You show 'er who the man is!"

Rocky turned around a gave a thumbs up sign to his proud father. Clayton relaxed in his seat and stretched his legs, yawning noisily. It was well known that Clayton Tapper was extremely sexist. He thought that men ruled, they were the boss, and that women only existed to cook, clean, fill and man's sexual desires and produce his children.

He stood up as he saw Miley, walk through the gate, her long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, her baby blue eyes wet with tears. Her bangs were all over her face, but Clayton focused his attention elsewhere.

The flat-chested girl he had once known was no more. Her round firm breasts bounced with every step she took, and he was loving the view he was getting of her ass as she bent over to pick up her luggage.

Clayton walked over to her and spanking her ass playfully. She jumped forward in shock and spun around.

"Clayton, don't do that"

"Now, why on earth not?" He asked her smirking. "A nice booty like that can't go to waste now"

She looked away uncomfortably. "Long time no see" He continued "After y'all moved to ol' Cali I thought I'd never see you's again"

Miley smiled awkwardly "Well, here I am"

Clayton chuckled. "Oh yes you are" He leaned forward and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her lips. Miley resisted the urge to pull back in disgust, and tried to enjoy it. He obviously hadn't shaved in awhile because the area around his mouth was prickly and his breath smelled and tasted like a sewer. It was like the opposite of kissing Mikayla.

Miley pulled back and wiped the slobber from her mouth. Clayton spanked her butt again.

"Let's get you home sweet cheeks"

In California

Mikayla sobbed into Nick's shoulder upstairs on the floor. Nick rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head.

"S'ok Mik, let it all out"

"W-w-why N-n-n-Nicky?" She sobbed "w-w-why d-did th-his hap-pen t-to m-me?"

"I don't know sweetie" Nick replied. He heard Summer shout out from downstairs.

"I need to feed Summer" Mikayla said weakly, trying to get up.

"No, its okay" Nick said "I'll go, you stay here" Nick laid her down on her bed, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just gonna go and feed Summer, then I'll be back, okay?"

She replied with a small whimper and buried her face into her pillow. Nick walked downstairs into the kitchen and was greeted by a very indignant Summer, who had thought she had been forgotten. Nick picked her up and spun her round, then cradled her in his arms.

"You want some breakfast, Summy?" He asked, lightly kissing her nose. She nodded eagerly. "Ya"

Nick opened the fridge and found a small container with some mashed banana and stewed apple. He set Summer down in her baby chair and grabbed her little plastic spoon.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" He said scooping up a spoonful of Summer's food and twirling it playfully until it reached her mouth.

Summer giggled and opened her mouth as her food arrived at it. Once Summer had cleared her bowl and was all cleaned up, Nick took her over to the playpen and they both sat down to play with her toys. Summer put down the teddy she was holding and glanced up at Nick.

"Nicky?" She asked shyly. "Yeah, baby?" He said looking at her "Where's momma Miley?" Nick sighed and pulled the small girl onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "I don't know Summer, I really don't know"

He heard footsteps and looked over to see Mikayla standing in the kitchen doorway. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Nick stood up, still holding Summer and handed her to Mikayla. She held onto her daughter as tight as she could without hurting her, and rocked her gently whispering, "It's gonna be okay, baby".

Nick felt his own eyes start to water as he watched the two girls he cared about the most, so vulnerable. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around both of them, kissing both of their heads.

"Nick?" Mikayla asked pulling back

"Yeah?" He said softly

"I-I-I want- I- Just- I" She stammered

"What do you want Mickey?" He asked soothingly

"Will you- be- be" She took a deep breath and regained herself. "Will you be Summer's godfather?"

Nick smiled

"I mean it's okay if you don't want too" She said quickly "I just thought, since your so good with her and she adores you and now that M-M-Miley's g-gone, maybe you would…"

"Mickey" He stopped her from getting all worked up "I'd be honored to be Summer's godfather"

Mikayla smiled weakly "Good"

Nick pulled both of them back into his arms "I'll always be here, for both of you. Always" Mikayla responded into the hug, but Nick heard her say under her breath "That's exactly what Miley said"

**Well, there's chapter 3! Sorry it's kinda short, but I really wanted to give you guys an update. Hope you enjoyed, please review and leave your thoughts. Thanks**


	4. 1 Year Later

**Hi, I am sooooo sorry it took so long for an update, but I've been busy with school and friends and a gazillion other things. Anyway, here is chapter 4, I hope you like it and please review!**

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 4 - 1 year later**

1 year later

"Summer, honey, come say night-night to your uncles please" Mikayla ordered her almost 2 year old daughter. Summer stood up, and took her mother's outstretched hand, following her down the narrow halls of their tour bus, into the back lounge. They were greeted by the 3 Jonas Brothers, all sitting on one of the pre-installed couches.

"Mommy says I have to say night-night" Summer announced, running into Nick's open arms. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head, while Joe and Kevin fussed over her, lovingly. Mikayla glanced at her watch. 11:53 pm. While she and the Brothers had been performing, Summer's nanny had supposed to put her in bed at 8:00. Problem was, Summer refused to go to sleep without her goodnight kiss and cuddle from Mikayla and Nick.

"Night-night, Nicky" She said, hugging him. She climbed off his lap and hugged each of her uncles.

"Night-night Uncle Joey, Night-night uncle Kevy"

Mikayla knelt down to Summer's level and waited patiently for Summer to toddle into her arms. She picked her sleepy child up, and signaled to the Jonas' that she'd be back in just a moment. Nick stood up and followed her down into Summer's own personalized little bunk-crib and kissed his goddaughter goodnight. Mikayla settled Summer into her bed, and stood there protectively until she was sure her daughter was fast asleep, Nick, right by her side.

She leaned down and kissed Summer's blonde head once again, before smiling at Nick and accompanying him on his journey back to the lounge.

"So, great turnout tonight, don't you think?" Nick asked

Mikayla nodded half-heartedly "Sure, great"

Nick sighed "I know you thought she'd show up Mik, but..."

Mikayla cut him off "She will show up" She said sharply "We'll be in Nashville tomorrow. It's her hometown. She'll come, she has too"

"We've covered more than half of the country" Nick argued "You've said that she'll show up before every concert we've performed. What makes you think Tennessee is any different?"

"I know Miley" Mikayla said in a hushed tone "She wouldn't just run off to some random state where she knows no one. She'd go somewhere with family, somewhere where she is known. Somewhere like Tennessee"

"Mikayla, you need to let go of her!" Nick exclaimed, aggravated "She left! She's been gone for a year, never bothered to send letters, or call you to see how you're doin! Don't you see Mikayla, she's not worth it. You deserve so much better, and so does Summer! You need to move on Mikayla, she's not comin' back"

"If I could just talk to her," Mikayla said, distressed "Then maybe, I could convince her to come home"

"Mikayla..."

"I need her Nick! Summer needs her! I can't just get over her, it's not that easy!" Mikayla shouted

Nick closed his eyes and nodded slowly "Okay, Mik, listen to me. I know it's not gonna be easy for you to get over her, but you have to try" He placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke "You need to try, not just for yourself, but for Summer. You can't keep lying to her Mikayla"

"I'm not lying to her" Mikayla said denied

"Telling her that her Momma Miley is only away for a little while is a lie Mikayla. You and I both know that" Nick said gently

"It's not a lie because she's coming back!" Mikayla seethed "She'll be at the concert tomorrow, She'll tell me how sorry she is she left me and she'll come back home and everything will be perfect again"

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but Mikayla got there first "We're done with conversation. Do you understand?"

Nick sighed in defeat "Fine"

"Good" Mikayla pecked his cheek quickly before continuing down the hall.

Miley picked the newspaper off the front porch. She opened the front door and walked inside, placing the paper on the table, next to Clayton's plate of bacon and fried eggs. She sat on the chair opposite him and watched, disgusted as he sloppily shoved handfuls of food into his mouth, chewing noisily and wiping his mouth against the back of his hand.

He picked up the paper and smoothed it out in front of him, little pieces of egg, dangling from his beard. He finished his plate and licked his lips, his eyes focused on the pages in front of him. When he saw Miley hadn't moved, he looked up at her and grunted "More!"

She stood up and took his plate into the kitchen, stacking more food onto his plate, depressed. She'd given up her whole life, Hannah Montana and her beautiful family for this?

"I hope I'm forgiven Mommy" Miley grumbled "Because this is complete hell"

"Miley!" Clayton roared from the dining room "Where are my damn eggs woman!"

Miley hurriedly, ran back to Clayton, careful not to spill anything on the already crappy carpet. She set his plate down and got a spank on the butt in return.

She settled down in her chair again, and poured herself a cup of coffee; she was gonna need it.

"Oh, and by the way" Clayton said, his mouth full "Cancel any plans you got tonight. We're goin' to a concert"

"A concert?" Miley asked surprised. Clayton usually never took her anywhere. Well, besides the monthy town fair, to show her off.

"Yeah. Rocky's been wantin' go. I'm gonna need you to watch the little squirt."

"You're not going?"

"Oh, I'm goin', but I won't be paying any attention to him, not when there are jugs like this on display" He turned the paper around and showed her the paper commercial. Miley's stomach dropped as she saw four familiar faces staring at her.

"Quite a doll, in't she?" Clayton smiled, tapping a dirty finger over Mikayla's face "We've got floor tickets, so let's hope she wears a skirt we can see up"

Miley glared at him, furious about the way he was talking about her Mikayla.

Clayton saw this, however took it the wrong way. "Oh don't worry sweet cheeks," He smirked "I'm all yours..." He rubbed the sides of his belly to emphasize his point, and then grabbed his crotch. "And, you can claim me tonight after the concert"

Miley pushed her cereal away from herself, feeling nauseous now she knew what her expectations where for the night. She always felt sick before she knew she had to have sex with Clayton.

She picked the paper back up and looked at the sweet face, smiling back at her. "You're so beautiful," Miley said under her breath, stroking her finger along Mikayla's face "I love you"

"What's that?" Clayton asked

"Nothing" Miley replied quickly "Just... Nothing"


	5. Concert Chaos

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 5 - **

Miley, Clayton and Rocky arrived at the Nashville areana just before the venue opened. It didn't take long to get inside, as Clayton's ginormous body easily moved people out of the way.

Miley followed Clayton along the floor part of the areana where they would be sitting.

"MOVE!" Clayton roared to a group of startled young women. Clayton shoved past them, holding Rocky's chubby hand in his own and bekoned for Miley to follow him to the front. Miley apologized to the women and followed Clayton, turning red from embarressment.

Once they had reached the front, and Clayton had seen his friends (Who were all just as fat and perverted as he was), Miley was left in charge of Rocky, mainly to make sure the obnoxious 7 year old didn't cause enough trouble to get them thrown out of the venue. Miley took Rocky's hand and glanced up at the stage. It was empty, apart from the band equipment all set up and ready to go. Miley felt her heat beats quicken as she realised in the next half hour, she would be seeing Mikayla again.

--

"Have you got her mic ready?"

"Don't forget we're in Nashville, make sure you don't adress them as Atlanta again"

"Can I get hair and make-up over here please!"

"Have you seen my drumsticks?"

Mikayla stood backsage, with her manager, band and crew who were all stressing and making last minute arrangments. She had Summer in her arms, who was yawning and resting her head on Mikayla's shoulder, spending as much time as she could with her mommy, before she was taken by the nanny and put to bed.

Mikayla absent-mindedly stroked Summer's hair, rocking her back and forth, as she listened to the growing audience all waiting for the show to start. She spotted Nick, as he walked down the corridor towards her and smiled at him.

"Hey" He said "You want me to take Summer now?"

Mikayla looked down at her tired baby. "Give me 2 more minutes with her"

Nick nodded in understanding. He ran his hand through his curly brown hair. "Mik, I was thinking, maybe when the tour is over, I could take you and Summer on Vacation to Hawaii. I think you both need a break"

Mikayla smiled at him "That's a great idea. We'd love to." She used her free hand to grasp his hand "Oh, and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" He turned to her and smiled "Anytime Mik"

"All right people, it's showtime!" Mikayla's manager Chris shouted. "Mikayla, are you ready?"

Mikayla kissed Summer's head and handed her to Nick "Yeah," She said turning to Chris "I'm ready"

She climbed up the stairs leading to the stage and stood ready for the platform to rise and her enterance to be announced.

"Good Luck!" Nick called behind her. She turned to him and blew him a kiss.

"See ya out there" She winked. She turned back around to face where the audience was postiened and waited for the steel plate to lift her up. Her nerves were starting to overcome her like they did before every concert, so she did what she always done, picture Miley's face.

"Please be here baby" She whispered "I need you"

--

Miley felt butterflies in her stomach as the lights went down and the music started playing. Rocky tugged excitedly at the hem of her shirt as a platform with a dark figure arose from the stage, remaining still as she was introduced. Colorful lights, lit the stage as Mikayla jumped off the platform and broke into her first song of the evening.

Whenever Mikayla looked her way, Miley ducked down so she couldn't be seen and Rocky would give her a strange look and shake his head muttering 'Women'.

However, when Mikayla had her eyes elsewhere, Miley would take the moment to admire her radiant beauty, shining off her as she performed. Mikayla smiled as the song ended and the crowd screamed. Miley smiled weakly as she tried to remember the rush she knew Mikayla was feeling, the rush of being onstage and performing... it had been so long since she had felt it, so long since she had been Hannah Montana.

Miley shook her head and tried her hardest to watch over Rocky, but it was extremly hard with in her opionion, the most beautiful woman in the world standing just a few feet away from her...

--

Before every concert he played at, Joe Jonas liked to step back, into a small private room, where he could not hear the sounds of screaming fans or busy crew members, and thank the lord in a prayer, for all he had be given. It was his way of calming his nerves, before he could connect with the music.

The Nashville concert was no execption. 5 minutes before he was due to perform onstage with his brothers, he locked himself in his dressing room and knelt on his knees, ready to pray. Mikayla was already onstage performing for her adoring fans, Nick and Kevin backstage with Summer and her Nanny.

When satsified with his message to God, Joe stood up and brushed his pants, then opened the door and walked down the hall past all the crew members. He neared the end, and came across his brothers and Baby Summer all swaying to Mikayla's music.

"You ready, Joe?" Kevin almost shouted to be heard above the music. Joe nodded in response and bent down to Summer's level.

Summer smiled at him and giggled when he poked his tongue out at her "Silly Uncle Joey" She said lovingly.

"You guys are on!" A crew member called out to them from behind the curtain. Joe ruffled Summer's hair and winked at her "See ya later, Sum"

He stood up and joined Kevin at the Curtain's edge by the crew member and waited as Nick fussed over Summer, giving the Nanny, Katie, specific instructions as to how to watch over his God-Daughter. After he was satisfied Summer was going to be okay, Nick joined his brothers, his guitar strung around his neck and waited for Mikayla to introduce them.

"Okay you guys" Nick heard Mikayla say to the audience "I want you to give a nice big welcome for my boys, the Jonas Brothers!"

The Guys took this as their cue and made their presensce on stage known as the crowd went crazy. Summer meanwhile watched from the backstage wing, fasinated. She had a clear view of the audience and stage from where she was with her nanny, as Mikayla made sure of before every concert, and found it extremly entertaining when an excited fan screamed noisily and jumped up and down in excitement.

The pretty lights and loud music made it even more exciting for Summer, and kept her ocuppied for the duration of the concert usually, much to the nanny's relief. This night however, as she watched her mommy onstage with her uncles, Summer tore her pretty little eyes away from the stage long enough to get a glimpse of the front row audience.

"Mommy?" Summer said " MOMMY!"

Before Katie the Nanny or any of the crew members could stop her, Summer had crawled onto the stage and stood up. An eruption of 'awws' rang through the areana as little Summer toddled across the stage and down the stairs, deserate to get to the front row audience.

Mikayla and the brothers, however were oblivious to the toddlers surprise appearance onstage and carried on with their duet. Mikayla, was still scanning the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of her absentee wife, who had hopefully shown up tonight.

Backstage, the crew were trying to restrain a struggling Katie, who was trying to get on stage after Summer.

"Mam, would you please calm down" A tubby secruity member asked her

"You don't understand" Katie howled "Mikayla's baby, Summer, she's on the stage! I'm her nanny, I have to get her off, she could get hurt!"

"I'm sorry mam, but I can't let you onstage" The man said. "I'm sure someone will see her"

--

Miley, had watched on as the Jonas Brothers were introduced and started playing a duet with Mikayla, she had not heard before. She watched with a sour expression on her face as she saw Nick and Mikayla standing extremly close to each other, sharing smiles and winks now and again.

She had heard the crowd "awww" but had just assumed they were sighing at something cute one of the brothers had done and kept her eyes glued to Mikayla. It was not until she heard Summer's adorable little voice that she finally acknowled there was a fifth little superstar onstage.

"MOMMMA!" Summer shouted "MOMMA MILEY!"

"Crap!"Miley whispered to herself as Summer lowered her tiny body into the audience. She was helped down by a few audience members and struggled out of their grasp to get to her mother. Miley quickly weighed her options. She could either flee now, let her only daughter be trampled by obssed fans and avoid Mikayla or she could stay here and save Summer and have to deal with Mikayla later.

Her motherly instinct kicking in as she saw Summer trying to be picked up by an obviously intoxicated middle aged man, she picked option B and hurried over to her child.

"Get off her" She snapped at the man, picking Summer up and holding her as close as she could.

"Momma!" Summer squealed in delight "Momma, your here!" Summer snuggled into Miley's shoulder, nestling her blonde head into the crook of Miley's neck.

"Isn't that Miley Stewart?"

"That's Mikayla's wife"

"I thought she went MIA or somethin'"

Miley ignored the loud comments being said about her and squeezed her way towards Clayton, Rocky following her, very confused about the current situation. When they reached him, Clayton looked at her astonised "Where'd you get that from?" He asked, pointing at Summer.

She ignored him and motioned for Rocky to join his father, before dissapearing back into the crowd.

Mikayla first realised her almost 2 year old was onstage when she heard her yell. Alarmed, she had turned around just in time to see Summer being pulled into the audience. She dropped her mic to the floor, and ran after her, screaming her toddlers name. Nick followed soon after, leaving Joe and Kevin looking at the audience, clueless as to what was going on.

Mikayla bent down into the crowd, asking people desperately what had happened to Summer. They all replied with excited squeals and thrust bits of paper out for her to sign. She shook her head and tried again, worried sick about her baby.

"Mik," Mikayla turned her head sharply at the voice she recognised as Miley's "I've got her" Miley was standing in front of her, Summer clinging to her. Mikayla took a deep breath as relief washed over her, and a nearby secruity guard helped Miley and Summer over the fenced off area strip right in front of the stage.

Mikayla took the moment to stare deeply into Miley's eyes, almost getting lost in the cobolt orbs she missed so much. She drank in Miley's beauty, as quickly as she could, afraid Miley was going to freak and run at any minute now.

Miley was taking the oppertunity to do the same to Mikayla. Their moment was interrupted by a worried Nick, running across the stage and jumping down to get to them.

"Mik, did you find..." He trailed off as he saw a perfectly content Summer snuggled into Miley's arms. He opened his mouth and closed it again in shock, not quite regeristing what he was seeing yet.

Miley kissed the top of her baby's head and fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes. "Here," She said handing Summer over to Mikayla "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come" Then she turned and run down towards one of the emergency exits at the side doors.

"Hold her, hold her" Mikayla told Nick shakily as she handed Summer over to him. He did as he was told and took her, still in a daze as he watched Mikayla run down the strip after Miley, crashing out of the exit doors.

"Miley! MILEY!" Mikayla called as she ran out into the parking lot after Miley. She managed to grab Miley around her waist and hold her back, until she had the oppertunity to spin her around to face her. "You are not running away from me again" Mikayla choked, tears now running freely from her eyes.

"No Mikayla," Miley sobbed "Please let me go"

"No!" Mikayla cried "Never! Miley please, baby, I love you!"

"I can't" Miley wept "I can't"

"Yes you can" Mikayla begged "Please, come inside, we can talk about things"

Miley shook her head causing her tears to sprinkle everywhere "I can't, Mikayla"

Mikayla let out another sob and moved her hands up Miley's back and shoulders, then up her neck and finally rested them on each of her cheeks. Mikayla stroked them softly and leaned forward and kissed each of Miley's slowing tears, running soft circles with each of her thumbs on Miley's cheeks. She looked into Miley's eyes and leaned forward, finally captured her lips in a firery, passionate kiss.

Mikayla felt Miley kiss back with as much love and heat as she possibly could, her hands roaming Mikayla's back, her tongue fighting for dominance. Teeth, lips and tongue all clashed and were shared, Mikayla holding Miley's face so tightly, afraid she would leave at any minute. The kiss lasted about 50 delicious seconds before Miley, pulled back and looked into Miley's eyes with such intensity and passion, that Mikayla thought she was going to come back.

But then another tear slid down Miley's face and she closed her eyes savioring the feeling on Mikayla's hands holding her face before gently pushing them off and whipering a soft "I'm sorry"

She pulled Mikayla's hand to her mouth and gave it a soft kiss, before turning and running off into the night. Mikayla stood, her face dripping with tears, and let her go.

"I'm not giving up" She whispered softly to herself "I'll never give up on you"


	6. Just Friends

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated, nut I am going to try to update more often from now on. Also, if I get more than 10 reviews I ****will ****update tomorrow. That's a promise! Anyway, here is Chapter 6… enjoy**

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 6- Just Friends**

Mikayla rocked Summer back and forth gently as the small child cried into her mommy's shoulder. Summer had been distraught since Miley had not come back and had kept Mikayla and Nick up all night. It was currently Mikayla's shift to keep the baby quiet enough so Nick could get some sleep, a favor which he would return in exactly 7 minutes, according to Mikayla's watch.

It was about 4 in the morning, and Joe and Kevin were sound asleep in their hotel rooms, down the hall. Nick and Mikayla had decided it was best for them to share a room, incase of an incident exactly like tonight, where they could not get Summer to sleep.

"Summer," Mikayla cooed as her baby sniffled into her shoulder "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Summer pulled back and looked at Mikayla with her big blue tear-brimmed eyes and nodded.

Mikayla guided Summer's head back down to rest on her chest and walked over to the coffee table by the couch, which held Summer's food. With one hand, she fished around the bag searching for a jar of baby food, trying her best not to upset Summer now she seemed content.

Once Mikayla had the jar in her hand, she had no choice but to sit Summer carefully on the couch, while she rummaged through the bag again this time seeking Summer's pink plastic spoon. She turned the jar lid with her hand once she had found the spoon, and pulled off the lid, dropping it down on the glass coffee table, making a soft clanging noise against the glass.

She turned back to Summer who was rubbing her eyes with her hands, looking worn out. Mikayla dipped the spoon into the jar and scooped out pinky colored fruity mush, which was apparently mashed peaches and apples.

Mikayla held the back of Summer's head and carefully guided the spoon into Summer's mouth, then pulling it out and waiting for Summer to swallow. This took a little longer than Mikayla had expected as once the food was in Summer's mouth, she did not know if she wanted to swallow it or not.

Instead, she sat there looking at her exhausted mother, her mouth full of fruity mush, not understanding why her Momma Miley didn't want to come home, but Summer was convinced it was her fault. Summer brought her hand up to her face and opened her mouth, the contents dribbling over her hand.

"Oh, Summer!" Mikayla scolded, grabbing a hand wipe and wiping her daughter's sticky fingers. She then cleaned her face free of the baby food and put the wipe in the trash can. She sighed and ran her hands through Summer's hair, tenderly. Summer felt her eyes droop as the effect of staying up all night and crying caught up with her.

Mikayla picked her up and cradled her kissing the top of her head softly as Summer finally drifted off to sleep. Mikayla heard the bedroom door creak open and turned to see a sleepy Nick, standing in only his pajama pants.

"Is she asleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes

Mikayla nodded "Yeah. I think I'll put her in her crib"

Nick turned back into the bedroom and reached Summer's crib, pulling the blankets back so Mikayla could slip Summer in, without waking her. Once Summer was lying in the crib, Nick pulled the blankets up over her tiny little body and lent down to kiss her head. He headed back to the Queen sized bed in the middle of the room and got in himself, while watching Mikayla softly kiss her daughter goodnight.

Mikayla slipped her dress off and pulled on one of Nick's button up shirts before joining Nick in the bed and moving her body closer to him, then turning around to face away from him. He hesitated, before wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. He wasn't sure if this crossed the boundaries of being friends, but Mikayla didn't seem to mind, instead, laced her fingers with his and whispered goodnight.

Nick smiled and kissed the back of her head softly before falling asleep. Even though Nick had slept about two hours maximum, in a bed that was not his, with Mikayla in his arms and his goddaughter at the end of his bed, it was the best sleep Nick had ever had in his life.

--

Miley returned to her house at around 8:30 the next morning to a not so impressed Clayton who was angrier at her for leaving him with Rocky all night than worried. He then, sent Miley out to buy him donuts and coffee.

Miley did as she was told and drove to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts and picked Clayton up a cup of coffee and 6 of his favorite donuts, before heading back to the house.

As she pulled up in Clayton's red pickup truck, she noticed a blue convertible occupying her parking spot. Curiously, she climbed out of the truck and onto the porch, opening the front door and walking inside.

She almost dropped Clayton's breakfast when she saw who was sitting on the couch talking to Clayton.

"Daddy?" She asked not believing the sight in front of her.

"Hey darlin'" He said almost timidly as he got out of his seat and made his way towards her. "I'm so proud of you"

Then he stepped closer to her and engulfed her in a hug, something he hadn't done for almost 5 years. She slowly moved her hands and placed them on his back. And just like that, she was daddy's little girl again.

--

Nick woke the next morning to Joe banging on his door, yelling at him to get up. He groaned, and opened his eyes, then smiled as he saw Mikayla peacefully sleeping in his arms. Her dark hair was tickling his bare chest and she was she close to him, but Nick had no complaints. He loved being this close to her, being able to hold her so intimately.

"Nick! Seriously dude, get up! It's 10:30 already! We've got another concert tonight and sound check at 3:30. If you wanna explore the city with Kev and I, you better get your ass up!"

Joe's yelling and banging on the door, woke Mikayla who stirred, and found herself ultimately snuggling with Nick. He released his grip on her and blushed as she turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, pretending not to notice Mikayla's confused reaction and threw the blankets off of himself and stepped onto the plush hotel carpet, stretching.

Mikayla turned and did the same, then walked down the side of the bed to Summer's crib to check on her. Nick walked out of the bedroom and opened the door to the hall. Joe pushed past Nick and into the hotel room, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl as he passed to sit on the couch.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'm not waiting for you much longer" Joe said while munching on his apple.

"Good morning to you too" Nick grumbled placing a hand on his bare stomach "I'm starving. Can we get breakfast out?"

Joe nodded "Is Mikayla coming?"

"Is Mikayla coming where?" Mikayla emerged from the bedroom, holding Summer on her hip still wearing nothing but Nick's shirt.

Joe raised an eyebrow and looked at Nick "Late night?" He smirked. Blushing, Nick turned to Mikayla. "Joe, Kevin and I were gonna go explore the city. Wanna come?"

"Sure" Mikayla smiled "Sounds like fun. Can you watch Summer while I shower?" Nick nodded and took Summer out of Mikayla's arms. Mikayla smiled and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Nick turned back to Joe who was grinning.

"So" He asked teasingly "What did you two kids get up to last night?"

"Nothing" Nick said firmly "We took turns watching Summer and then we slept. That's it"

"Riiight" Joe said disbelievingly "That's why she's wearing nothing but your shirt"

"Look, Joe nothing happened alright? Would you just drop it?" Nick snapped

Joe held his hands up in defense "Fine. I'll drop it"

"Thank you"

"But Nick?" Joe asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you two a... couple now?" He questioned curiously

Nick sighed "No... She's still in love with Miley. She's not gonna get over her anytime soon"

"I wouldn't be so sure Nick" Joe stated "I've seen the way she looks at you. Ever since we were kids"

"She sees me as a friend Joe. Nothing more" Nick said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"No, she likes you, I can tell"

"Joe..."

"Just listen to me! Look, you two have been dancing around each other for 20 years now. You're meant for each other. She likes you, you like her. You're raising her child, for goodness sake! Wake up Nick! She walks around half naked in front of you, she goes to sleep in nothing but your shirts! You live with her!" Joe insisted

"So!?" Nick protested "That doesn't mean anything"

"Dude, you wrote a song about her"

"Just friends is not about Mikayla!" Nick said pointing his finger at Joe.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Nick, I didn't buy that the first time you said it and I'm certainly not buying it now"

Nick sighed and put Summer down on the floor. He flopped onto the couch next to Joe "Joe, you can't tell anyone"

"Tell anyone what?" Joe prodded

"You know what I mean" Nick said irritably

"I wanna hear you admit it" Joe said

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH MIKAYLA!!" Nick exploded standing up.

Nick heard the door click shut and looked up to see an open-mouthed Mikayla standing in front of him.

"Mikayla... I..."

**Remember… 10 reviews and I update tomorrow!**


	7. Wedding Talk

**Well hi everyone. That 10 review thing worked really well so I've decided I'm gonnna do it again. So 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow. Here's the next chapter like I promised. Enjoy!**

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 7**

"Mikayla...I..." Nick stuttered trying to think of a logical explanation about what he had just said that wouldn't blow his cover. Mikayla opened her mouth as if to say something then shut it again, unable to string a sentence of words together. Joe sat uncomfortably on the couch wondering if just standing up and leaving the room would cause to much unwanted attention from his brother and one of his best friends. Summer sat on the ground looking up, terrified from Nick's loud, outburst. She crawled over to Joe and in behind his legs, as if they were her own little bomb shelter.

"Mik...what I meant was... I mean... I... I..." Nick was at loss for words, staring fearfully at Mikayla, hoping desperately that he hadn't ruined their friendship.

"Do you...? Are you really.... in love with me Nick?" Mikayla asked her eyes round. Nick sighed and dropped his head. There was no point in lying.

"Ever since we were 12" He admitted his voice barely above a whisper.

"12?" Mikayla asked confused "That long? Why didn't you ever ask me out?"

"I didn't want to weird you out or ruin our friendship" Nick said, his eyes still on his feet.

"But, you were the one who urged me to propose to Mi-... to propose" Mikayla said. She couldn't bring herself to say Miley's name. It was too painful.

"I wanted you to be happy" Nick said his voice cracking "You were happy with her. I thought I was being a good friend"

Mikayla closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to digest the new information she had just received. Nick watched her, with a painful expression on his face and he waited in anticipation for her verdict.

"Nick," She started, opening her eyes and looking into his chocolate brown pools "You have been such an amazing friend to me, I couldn't have asked for a better one. Ever since we were kids, you have always been by my side. And when... she left you were there for me and Summer, in ways I am so grateful for. But..."

His heart sank at that very word: But. Nick closed his eyes and waited for the rejection he knew had been coming most of his life.

"But... I'm just not ready. I'm sorry, I can't be with you" Mikayla finished, her eyes glistening with tears.

Nick looked up at her slowly. His expression made Mikayla's heart break. He looked like a puppy who had just been kicked across the room "I understand" He said slowly, with dismayal and hurt laced into his voice.

He looked up into her eyes sadly "But, we're still best friends right? I'm still Summer's godfather? Things aren't going to be weird?"

His sincerity, his concern for their friendship, his gentlemanliness, his love for his goddaughter still shining through even though he had just been rejected made Mikayla feel worse about turning down such a sweet, kind guy. The way he acted like it was no big deal, like all he wanted was to keep their friendship the same as it had been didn't fool Mikayla one bit. She knew him. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She knew how he was probably dying on the inside yet wanting to put up a brave front. She knew she had hurt him and that's what hurt her the most.

--

Tiffy's family diner, located in the center of downtown Nashville was Robbie-Ray's choice for breakfast. Miley, Clayton, Rocky and Robbie all found themselves a table at the back of the diner by the left window.

Miley grabbed her menu and skimmed down the list of meals available while Robbie and Clayton talked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman in a large sun hat that looked vaguely familiar but shook her head and brushed it off.

"Can I take your order mam?" Miley looked up to see the waitress standing by their table with Clayton, Robbie and Rocky all looking at her expectantly.

"Uh, yeah... I'll have the waffles" She said handing her menu to the waitress. The girl nodded and took their menus off them. Miley looked back down at her hand and played with her wedding ring given to her by Mikayla. She had never taken it off.

"So, Miles" Miley looked up at her father as he spoke to her. "I was talking to Clayton on the phone about the wedding plans and we thought..."

Miley stopped him there. "Wedding plans?" She asked horrified "You want me to marry him?"

"Yes" Robbie-Ray narrowed his eyes "Of course I want you to marry him. You two will get married, stay here in Nashville, and then have lots of little kids"

Miley stood up "NO! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

Robbie-Ray sighed "Miley, sit down. Can you please just for once in your life try and be mature about something?"

Miley shook her head angrily "I don't want to get married! And even if I did, I can't because I'm still married to Mikayla!" She held out her left hand and flashed her wedding ring.

"That will be taken care of" Robbie-Ray's answer was short and final. Miley looked over at Clayton who was tugging on one of his loose nose hairs and screwed her face up in disgust. There was no way she could be married to _that_! Miley clambered over Clayton to get out of the booth. She walked as fast as she could to the exit, ignoring her father's angry cries.

She opened the diner doors and rushed onto the street, tears burning in her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her. She ran as fast as she could down the street, crashing through people who were walking by. She ran until she saw a nearby park across the street from the Renaissance hotel.

She made her way across the empty park and collapsed on a park bench, out of breath and overall feeling like crap. She dropped her head in her hands and did, all she knew how to do these days; cry.

--

Mikayla pulled her hoodie further over her head as she exited the Renaissance hotel. No one had recognized her yet and she wanted to keep it that way. After Nick's 'confession' she had needed some time to clear her head, so Summer was being watched by Nick while she went for a walk, looking for some clue of where she might find Miley.

She looked up straight ahead of her and saw a brunette girl, sitting on a park bench with her head in her hands. "Well, that wasn't to hard" Mikayla muttered to herself as she began to make her way over to Miley.

She moved as quietly as she could over to her wife, as if not to scare her away without getting the chance to talk to her first. She carefully sat down next to Miley on the bench trying to fight the urge of pulling her into her arms and refusing to let go.

"Miles..." She whispered placing a soothing hand on her back. Miley looked up at her through watery eyes, surprised. "Mikayla?" She croaked "How did you find me?"

Mikayla looked into her eyes adoringly "Well I was going to put up 'missing' posters around the neighborhood, but then I noticed you were right outside my hotel and I thought I'd be easier to talk to you here. Y'know, save the trees"

Miley didn't smile. Instead she looked away, pain etched on her face. Mikayla reached out and softly stroked the back of Miley's head. "Fate keeps bringing us together" She said gently "Don't you see Miles, we're meant to be"

Miley shook her head and pushed Mikayla's hand away, a tear slipping down her cheek "No. Daddy's here. I've earned his respect back. Daddy's proud of me. He says momma would be too. I can't be with you. They'll hate me again"

Mikayla rubbed her temples, frustrated. "Miley. This is who you are. You love me, I know you do" She said, her voice breaking, as Miley started to cry "If they can't accept who you are, then it's not worth having their respect. If your dad can't accept who you are, then he doesn't love you. I love you Miley! I would do anything for you! Why are you punishing me!?" Mikayla was shouting now, tears slipping freely from her eyes.

Miley stood up and rubbed her tearstained face. She held out her left hand and slipped her wedding ring off. She held it up to her face, for one last look at it, before placing it on the ground in front of Mikayla. "You and I" She whispered almost harshly "Are done. Don't try and look for me. Don't try and win me back because we're finished. And every time you find me I'm going to tell you the same thing. Save yourself the heartache Mikayla. We're done"

And with that she turned around from a heartbroken Mikayla and walked away.

--

After cleaning herself up a bit, Mikayla stood up and walked towards the hotel, pulling her hoodie as far as it would go to hide her puffy eyes. She hurried through the lobby and into the elevator, fumbling with the buttons. Thankfully, the elevator was empty so she was free to breakdown like she felt she would at any moment. Miley may as well have cut her heart out of her chest then stomped on it because it was aching with an unbearable pain she did not know how to deal with.

She let a few tears flow down her face as Miley's words sunk in, realizing that she would probably never see Miley again. A small ring told her that she had reached her floor and she wiped the tears away from her face, not wanting Summer to see she had been crying.

She walked down the hall and unlocked her room with her card key, then walked in. She heard the sounds of a lone guitar playing and frowned. The tune was very familiar... she slowly walked through the living room and onto the balcony where Summer was sitting on a cushion with a giant piece of paper and color pencils. Nick was seated on a chair, a guitar in his arms strumming the cords to 'Just Friends'.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Fallin' in love just you and me_

_Til the end of time_

_Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

Nick sung while looking out into the city of Nashville.

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

It had never occurred to Mikayla that this song could have been about her, but after knowing how Nick felt about her, she could begin to see how it could. She cleared her throat, startling Nick as he turned around to face her.

"Hey" He said. "How was your walk?"

"Fine" She lied. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" He nodded.

Mikayla glanced over at Summer "Not in front of her"

Nick nodded and got out of his chair and over to Summer. He knelt down to her level "Summer, your mommy and I are just going inside to talk okay?" Summer nodded, not looking up from her coloring. Nick kissed the top of her head and followed Mikayla inside.

"So" He said "What did you want to talk about?"

Mikayla opened her mouth to say something and looked into his eyes before grabbing him by his tie and kissing him passionately. Nick's eyes widened as he felt Mikayla's lips on his own, then he shut them and kissed back not thinking or caring what had caused this sudden change of heart.

**Please don't kill me! Nick and Mikayla's relationship is essential to the storyline so I had to write it in, and I know Miley isn't being very nice, but it'll all come together in the next few chapters. Don't forget, 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**


	8. Ghost's of the Past

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that I didn't update like I said I would but I've been dealing with some family problems that are pretty serious. My mom's getting married. Again. The forth time in case you were wondering. But that's a Californian woman for you. Anyway, my dad is not dealing with it very well so I've had to go and stay with him for a few days until he is okay. Granted he lives four blocks away but still it's been crazy. So anyway this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something because you have been awesome reviewers and I feel like a total bitch for not updating sooner. Please forgive me and here is the next chapter. Oh and review!**

**Abandoned **

**Chapter 8 – Ghosts of the Past**

Mikayla gently pulled back from Nick, her eyes still closed and her hands resting on his forearms. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was greeted by his warm brown ones.

"Wow" Nick breathed, his heart racing "That was... wow"

Mikayla bit her lip "Was that... ok?"

"You have no idea how ok that was" Nick grinned, lacing their fingers together "Does this mean we're... a ... couple now?"

Mikayla shrugged "I guess... if that's what you want"

Nick nodded. "I'd really like that"

Mikayla smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, pulling him in by his shirt and enjoying the soft texture of his lips. Little did she know, a small pair of eyes was watching her from the balcony; brows knotted together and her tiny mouth resting in a pout, as she watched her mother kiss someone who was not her momma Miley. And Summer didn't like that one bit.

--

Miley, after realizing she had no other way to get home, walked back to the diner, wiping the remains of tears and smudged mascara from her face. She looked in through the glass doors and saw that Clayton, Rocky and her father were still all seated at their booth, munching on their breakfast and having an intense conversation.

Miley opened the doors and slowly walked inside approaching their table. Clayton looked up from his meal and saw her, then said something to Robbie-Ray and nodded his head in her direction.

Robbie turned around and spotted her, then motioned for her to join them. Miley cautiously slipped into the booth seat where Clayton had been sitting as he moved over to make room for her. She rested her hands on the table and propped herself forward waiting for her father to initiate the conversation like he always did.

Robbie sipped his drink then placed it down on the table, leaning forward and looking into her eyes. "I don't appreciate it when people walk away from me" He said dangerously "You know that better than anyone Miley Ray"

Miley looked down at the floor and nodded, scared of her fathers angry gaze.

"Don't you dare defy me again, you got it?" He asked. Miley nodded quickly again. Robbie leant back in his seat, satisfied he had gotten her obedience.  
"Good, now for the wedding"

Miley squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists up, knowing that there was no way around it. She shut out her father's voice as he discussed the wedding location and rubbed her temples trying to block out the words that were echoing through her head 'I love you Miley!' Miley shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of a distraught Mikayla that was replaying over and over in her head. 'I would do anything for you!'.

She hated that she had left Mikayla so upset and alone, but if she wanted to keep her daddy's love, she had to leave her old life behind and move on to her new one.

"Don't worry Robbie" She heard Clayton say to her father "Miley and I can't wait for the wedding. Isn't that right babe?"

Miley turned and looked at the repulsive man sitting next to her, her heart aching for Mikayla. She plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded. He beamed and leaned forward capturing her lips in a sloppy open mouthed kiss he did so often. Miley pulled back first, like always, to prevent herself from gagging in his mouth.

He gave her a toothy grin, then focused on Robbie again, as he started talking about guests. Miley wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and shuddered, trying not to think about what Clayton would want to do when they got home.

Not wanting to listen to her father rant about wedding plans, she glanced around the room again her eye catching the woman in the sunhat again. Miley frowned and tilted her head, trying to figure out where she knew the woman from. She was sitting four tables away from Miley, facing away from her and talking to a blonde woman who sat opposite her.

The blonde woman leaned forward and touched the sunhat lady's arm, saying something to her. The sunhat lady laughed and threw her head back, her hat almost falling off her head.

Miley's heart almost stopped beating. She knew that laugh anywhere. Her mind filled with thoughts of confusion, relief and desire for an answer as she watched the woman intently, wanting to go over to her but at the same time, afraid that it was to good to be true, maybe it was someone else.

The sunhat lady and her friend stood up as the waitress came with the cheque and they handed her their money in cash. Miley panicked as she saw them about to leave and looked over at her dad, Clayton and Rocky who were all still yabbering on about the wedding.

She stood up out of her chair muttering 'bathroom' and hurried over to the exit which the sunhat lady and the blonde had already gone out of. She opened the door and ran onto the sidewalk, looking around to see which way they had gone.

She spotted them to her left about halfway down the street already and bit her lip. She'd have to run. She sprinted down the street for the second time that day, desperate to catch up with the two women.

She halted when she was right behind them and grabbed the sunhat lady's shoulder, spinning her around. The lady looked surprised and confused as she meet Miley's gaze before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Miley looked into the eyes of the woman, which, she noted were the same color of blue as her own, and tightened her grip on the woman's shoulder. She finally found her voice and managed to choke out "Mom?"

--

**Ooooh bet you didn't see that coming! Review please! Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it.**


	9. Blast fom the Past

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 9 – Blast from the Past**

_Miley looked into the eyes of the woman, which, she noted were the same color of blue as her own, and tightened her grip on the woman's shoulder. She finally found her voice and managed to choke out "Mom?"_

"Mom?" Miley stood holding onto the shoulder of her mother, her heart racing and her mind whirling. Susan Stewart grasped her daughter's forearms tightly and smiled. "Miley" She pulled her into her arms and hugged her fiercely, not even trying to stop the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.

"Momma" Miley whispered, clutching onto her mom as if her life depended on it. Susan kissed the top of Miley's head and pulled back, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Oh, it's so good to see you, baby girl" She said fondly, stroking Miley's hair. Miley nodded, then she looked up at her mom curiously "You're supposed to be dead"

Susan sighed and looked back at the blonde woman who had been standing by, and watching the exchange. They shared a knowing look before Susan turned around to face Miley again. "Your father warned me he would say that" Susan said warily. "He never did understand..."

Miley frowned "Understand what? Why did dad say you were dead?"

Susan shook her head "It's a long, tiring story, baby girl. One I think you're better off not knowing"

"I think I have a right to know why I'd thought you were dead since I was 8 years old." Miley said sharply

Susan closed her eyes. "Okay, your right. Let's go somewhere a little more private and I'll explain" She held out her hand for Miley to take. Miley hesitated, then slowly placed her hand in her mom's. Susan smiled and squeezed her hand gently then followed the blonde lady to their car.

--

Mikayla lay on the couch in Nick's arms as they watched Summer playing with her little musical keyboard she had gotten from Nick's mother, Denise last Christmas. Nick's right arm was around Mikayla's waist, holding her tightly, while his left hand was rubbing her knee gently.

She looked up and smiled at him, then lifted a hand and twirled her fingers around one of his curls. Nick leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, before pulling back and kissing her nose. Mikayla giggled and snuggled into his chest, letting him stroke her hair lovingly.

Kevin and Joe sat on the couch opposite the pair, mouth's open, completely perplexed.

"Did I miss something?" Kevin asked Joe quietly as Nick kissed Mikayla again, cupping her face with his hands. "I'm a little confused"

"I'm right there with you partner" Joe said shaking his head "I have no idea what's going on"

"I thought you said she rejected him" Kevin whispered nudging Joe in the ribs

"She did!" Joe insisted "Then she went for a walk and Nick yelled at me and kicked me out"

"Then why are they cuddling on the couch?"

"I don't know!" Joe said exasperated "Why don't you ask them?"

Kevin, looked as if he might actually do that, but before he could even open his mouth, Mikayla was speaking to him. "Um, Kevin? Would you and Joe mind taking Summer back to your room? Nick and I could use some private time"

Joe and Kevin exchanged curious glances then looked over at Nick who looked just as shocked at Mikayla's suggestion. Kevin finally found his voice and said "Uh, sure no problem" He stood up and held out his hand for Summer to take, while looking at the couple curiously. Giggling, Summer ignored his hand and latched herself onto Kevin's leg, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly.

Kevin looked down at her and waggled his finger playfully, sending the toddler into a fit of giggles. He leant down and picked her up, swinging her around in his arms. Summer giggled again before she was placed back on her feet. Mikayla sat up and held out her arms, which Summer ran into. Mikayla kissed her forehead and cupped her small face.

"Listen Summer, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Joey are gonna take you into their room okay? Mommy will come and pick you up soon" Frowning, Summer noticed Nick and Mikayla's entwined fingers and tugged her mom's hand away from Nick's, placing her own small hand there instead. She lifted herself up onto Mikayla's lap, then slipped herself in-between Mikayla and Nick's bodies, protectively snuggling her mother's arm.

Joe raised his eyebrow and looked at Kevin who shrugged. Mikayla brushed a loose strand of Summer's hair out of her eyes "C'mon, baby" She cooed lifting Summer onto her lap "You wanna take your keyboard?" Summer shook her head and pointed towards the bedroom "Pinky!" She chanted "I want Pinky!"

Mikayla frowned and looked at Nick "What on earth is pinky?"

"Pinky's a teddy bear" Nick said standing up "I'll get her for you Sum" He ruffled her hair, then headed off to the bedroom. Mikayla looked back at Summer and smiled, stroking her cheek softly. She twirled a lock of Summer's darkening blonde hair in her finger's as Summer leaned her head on Mikayla's chest, grabbing a fistful of Mikayla's shirt.

Mikayla kissed the top of her head and Summer looked up and smiled cheekily at her mommy. Mikayla recognized the smile being practically identical to her own. Mikayla's breath hitched as she looked into Summer's eyes and saw the spitting image of her wife. Summer was starting to look like Miley so much, that her heart ached whenever she saw the brunette reflected in Summer's big blue eyes.

"Stop it!" She scolded herself mentally "Miley's not coming back and I'm with Nick now. Get over her!"

"Look who I've got!" She heard Nick call as he emerged from the bedroom

"Pinky!" Summer squealed in delight. She squirmed and wriggled herself off Mikayla's lap and ran towards Nick, who laughed and scooped her up in his arms. "There you go Sum" He said handing to pink bear to her. Summer took it off him and settled it in her arms.

"Um, how come I've never seen Pinky before?" Mikayla asked standing up

"Oh, well last night when it was my turn to watch Summer, she was being fussy, so I took her downstairs to the lobby gift shop and she choose pinky" Nick said smiling at Summer as she played with a button on his shirt. Mikayla smiled. He really was perfect.

"Right!" Joe said clapping his hands together "Now, that pinky's arrived, let's leave the lovebirds alone, shall we?"

Nick blushed and handed Summer to Kevin, kissing her forehead quickly, then returned to Mikayla's side, slipping his hand in hers. "Bye Bye" Summer waved to Mikayla and Nick as Kevin carried her out of the room, Joe by his side. The gentle click of the door closing signaled they were alone.

Nick turned to Mikayla and smiled "So, what do you wanna do?"

Mikayla smiled naughtily and bit her lip, trailing her hand down to Nick's belt. "I think you know..."

--

Miley sat on a couch in her mother's apartment, tugging at a loose string at the end of her sweater as she watched her mom fumble with the kettle in the kitchen. She could not believe that her mother whom she had not seen for 13 years and had believed she was dead.

"Mom?" Susan turned from the stove at the sound of Miley's voice. "Could you make coffee later? I need to talk to you now" Susan glanced back the kettle and set it down on the counter reluctantly.

"Okay baby girl" She said sitting on an armchair opposite to Miley "What do you wanna know?"

Miley felt a lump form in her throat as her mind whirled with questions she wanted to ask her mom. She decided to start with the simplest one "Why did you leave?"

Susan sighed and looked down at her feet as she began talking. "You were 5 when it first happened" Her voice was barely above a whisper "I started feeling things that I had never felt before, things for someone else. Someone that wasn't your father"

Miley's throat was dry as she realized where this story was headed.

"You have to understand Miley, that I loved your father with all my heart. I never wanted to hurt him the way I did. If I had known what it would do to my family..."

"Get to the point" Miley's words came out harsher than she intended, but she needed answers and she needed them now. Susan flinched, but continued talking "I fell in love" Miley closed her eyes as the words hit her like a ton of bricks. "With Billie"

Miley's eyes shot open "Billie? Where is he? Are you married to him?"

Susan gave her a sad smile and opened her mouth to say something. But before she could get one word out, the blonde from the diner stepped into the living room. "I'm Billie"

Miley jaw dropped as Billie moved over to hold her mothers hand

"I'm gay Miley"

Miley's heart stopped beating as the realization came over her. Her mother was gay. She had left her family to be _gay_. The whole reason she had grown up without a mother was standing 5 feet away from her.

An uncontrollable rage swept through her body as she saw Billie place a loving hand on Susan's shoulder. She lept forward, tackling Billie and dragging her away from her mother's grasp.

"You" She growled towering over Billie, who was lying beneath her on the ground "She left because of you!" Billie shifted her body, trying to stand up, but Miley pushed her back down forcefully "You stole her from us!" Miley shouted angrily, clenching her fists so hard her nails began to dig into the back of her palms.

"Miley, calm down honey" Miley felt to warm hands on her shoulders as her mother tried to soothe her. Miley whirled around to face her mom, rage etched into her pretty features.

"Don't even get me started on you!" Miley spat "You left us, you let Jackson and I believe you were dead, all these years. Not one letter, not a single word from you since you left to be with _her. _God, did you even care?"

"Of course I cared" Susan said, a single tear rolling down her face "Do you think I wanted to leave you? Don't you think I tried everything I could to keep you? My babies?"

"Then why did you?" Miley asked frustrated, as she shook Susan's hands off her shoulders

Susan sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled Miley over to the couch. Miley reluctantly followed, allowing herself to be seated on the coushy chair.

Billie stood up awkwardly and brushed herself off "I'll go make coffee"

Miley ignored her and focused on her mom "Well?"

Susan took her hands and smiled weakly at her "I remember the first time it happened, sixteen years ago. It was late November and your father and I had a parent teacher conference with Jackson's teacher. The woman called us into her classroom, and we sat down on these tiny little plastic chairs surrounded by crayons and wooden blocks" She smiled fondly at the memory "Then, the teacher sat down and looked me straight in the eyes and told me her name was Billie, and that's when I knew, that she was the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with"

Miley fidgeted uncomfortably as a glazed look covered her mom's face

"Billie and I started spending more time together, just girly things like going shopping or getting our nails done and every day I found myself falling more and more in love with her. Then finally, one night after 3 years of loving her secretly she told me she had feelings for me and I told her the same." Susan squeezed her eyes shut "That was also the night I told your father that I couldn't continue being married to him, that I was gay"

She sniffed quietly and wiped another tear from her face "He was always my best friend. I thought that he would be happy for me that I had finally discovered who I was. Disappointed, but happy." Susan frowned and held a hand to her heart "He was... shocked. His face went white, he couldn't talk. Then he looked at me and told me not to leave him. He threatened that he would take you children away from me and I would never see you again. He said he would tell you that I was dead." She shook her head angrily

"I left that night. I packed my bags and slept over at Billie's. I called a lawyer the next morning and I took your father to court for custody of you and Jackson. Everything was going great, until your father brought up the fact that I had left him for a woman" She laughed bitterly "We were in a Tennessee courtroom with a homophobic judge. Your dad was granted full custody and I wasn't even allowed visitation rights. But I didn't give up. I came round to try and talk some sense into Robbie, but he threatened to call the police if I didn't get off his land. So, I started writing letters, to you kids hoping maybe one of them would get to you somehow. Then, Billie lost her job, parents had heard about the case and didn't want a lesbian teaching their children, so we decided to move to Memphis for a fresh start. I suppose that's when your father told you kids I had died?"

Miley inhaled deeply as the knot in her chest became thicker

"I sent letters every week" Susan continued "I wrote about my new life and how I hoped you were all okay. I wished that you would get at least one of my letters." She looked at Miley sadly "I guess you never did"

"Mom" Miley choked looking up at her "I'm so sorry"

Susan bit her lip and stroked Miley's cheek softly "Don't be baby. Just come here" She pulled Miley practically onto her lap and held onto her as tight as she could, rocking her back and forth slowly.

--


	10. Confrontation

**Okay, it's been... almost a year since I updated this. Yikes! I give everyone permission to give me virtual slaps. I deserve them. Okay I am so sorry that it's taken this long, but just to be clear I will finish this story. I promise. Phew, hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 10**

Nick felt his temperature rising as Mikayla pushed him backwards onto the bed and smiled sexily at him. She climbed on top of him and kissed him frantically, while her hand travelled down his stomach to unzip his jeans.

"Whoa, Mikayla slow down" He said as he felt her hands at the top of his briefs. He pulled her hands out of his pants and held onto them tightly "Mik, this is to soon. I think maybe we should just wait a little bit longer..."

"You've been waiting almost 10 years for this" Mikayla sighed, trying to get her hands back down to their original position "Do you really wanna wait any longer?"

"Yes" Nick lied as he wrestled with her hands "Now, stop it"

"Nick, c'mon!" Mikayla giggled pressing herself up against him "Live a little!"

"Mikayla stop!" Nick shoved her forcefully off him and she toppled onto the bed. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes brimming with tears clutching the cream bed sheets in her fists. Nick sighed and pulled her into him, her head pressed into his chest, rubbing soft circles on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Mickey, I didn't mean to yell" He cooed as Mikayla sniffed and wiped her tears on his shirt. She pulled away from him, then roughly pressed her lips against his once more, her hands travelling down the brim of his jeans.

"Mikayla," He groaned pushing her hands away again

"Please Nick," Nick looked up into her eyes as the tone of her voice became desperate "I need you to love me. I need someone to love me" Her voice cracked and her eyes became watery as she grabbed hold of his shirt and kissed him again repeating the same words "I need someone to love me"

Nick slowly pulled away from her and clutched her hands tightly "Mikayla" He said softly "You don't want this. You don't want me" His heart was breaking with every word he said, but he knew it was the right thing to do "You're in love with Miley. Always have been always will be. You wish...you wish she was here now instead of me... and thats okay, I understand"

Mikayla shook her head "No, Nick shes not here. You are. She left. You stayed. The one who stays is the one who cares right?" She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away, his eyes beginning to water and his face etched with pain.

"I can't take advantage of you Mik, I love you to much for that"

"If you love me then show me!" Mikayla said angrily throwing her hands up in the air

"I know you're hurting Mik, but you and I both know, this is going to help either of us" He wiped his eyes and took her hands "I love you Mikayla. I love you so much that it hurts. And what I'm saying to you now, is breaking my heart. I want nothing more than to pull you into my arms and hold you forever. But that's not what you want. I can see it in you're face. And I just want you to be happy, even if its not with me. We can't do this"

A tear rolled down Mikayla's cheek as she fell into Nick's open arms "Why is she doing this to me Nick? Why won't she love me?" She sobbed into his shirt

Nick wrapped his arms around her squeezing her shoulder gently "I don't know Mik"

--

Susan Stewart pulled into the driveway as her daughter had directed her to, of Clayton Tapper's house. She parked her truck and turned to Miley a grim smile on her face. "Is this where you've been living?"

Miley nodded half-heartedly eyeing her fathers convertible in the driveway. He was gonna be pissed at her.

"Oh, sweetie. I always knew you could do better than this! Engaged to Clayton Tapper for crying out loud! He was the most perverted child I ever did meet" Susan reached out to tuck a lock of Miley's brown hair behind her ear.

"He hasn't changed much" Miley muttered

"What was that baby??" Susan asked her eyebrows raised.

"Uhmm, nothing. Don't worry" Miley clicked her seatbelt and opened the car door stepping out onto the dirt drive. She squinted and raised a hand to cover her eyes from the blaring sun bouncing off the bonnet of Clayton's red pickup. "Oh shit" She mumbled to herself as she saw her father sitting out on the porch, a dark expression spread across his face. Slowly, she shut the car door and made her way up the stairs, Susan following close behind. Robbie Ray stood up and opened his mouth as if to yell at her, but instead he gaped at the sight in front of him unable to belive his eyes. The color drained from his face as he laid eyes on his ex wife, for the first time in almost 13 years.

"Hello Robbie" Susan's voice was cold and distant as she drew level with him "I would say it was nice to see ya again, but you know I was never a good liar"

"You've got some explaining to do dad" Miley said sullenly, standing beside her mother.

Robbie stood stunned as Miley approached him "What is this dad? You wanna tell me why I've always believed mom was dead?" Miley fought to keep her voice neutral, but the anger was winning over. Robbie simply looked between them, before regaining his stance "I did what was best for you and Jackson"

Miley wanted to scream at him, to wipe the growing smirk off of his face as he leered at Susan.

"You told me she was dead" Miley whispered "And you used it against me. I live with a disgusting pig, because you lied to me. I trusted you dad. I threw my life away, my family away for you!"

"This lifestyle is an improvement of what you had" Robbie scowled "You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?" Miley hissed "You've made my life hell! I cook and I clean and I am ordered around the house everyday by a dirty slob when I should be at home with my family! Enjoying my beautiful little girl-"

"Little girl?" Susan interrupted, shocked "You have a daughter?"

Miley swallowed sharply "Y-yes mom. I have a daughter"

Robbie-Ray's frown turned into a sickening smirk "You haven't told her have you? She doesn't know"

"Told me what?" Susan questioned, turning to Miley "What is it sweetheart?"

"Like mother, like daughter" Robbie leered "Because she comes from you she's damaged goods Susan"

"You shut up" Susan snarled at him "Miley, baby what is he talking about?"

Miley looked somewhat embarrassed and ashamed. If she hadn't just met her mom's lesbian lover, there was no possible way she would have spilled the beans right there and then. "I-I'm.. g-gay mom. Just like you"

Susan froze, momentarily stunned. If anything, she had not expected that.

"I'm married" Miley continued "I-I mean.. I was... and I have a daughter. Her name is Summer"

Susan's face cracked into a smile "I have a granddaughter?" She whispered in joy. Miley nodded hesitantly

"When can I meet her?"

A sharp pain shot through Miley's chest "Well... I-I don't exactly know where she is"

The smiled that had once graced Susan's face dropped off completely "What do you mean by that?"

Miley felt sick as she explained "I-I kind of... l-left them"

Susan looked horrified "Left them? Why?"

She couldn't even look at Susan. Instead she focused on the scuffed tips of her sneakers "I wanted to be straight"

She glanced up quickly to catch the angry look in her mothers eye spread across her features. Her jaw clenched and her eyes hard, she turned to Robbie-Ray and pointed a finger at him "You did this!" She spat "You sick son of a bitch"

"And I'd do it all again" Robbie-Ray leered "She's my child. I did what I could to protect her from the evils of this world."

"The evil she needs protecting from is you" Susan hissed wrapping her arm around Miley's shoulder. She turned her head to Miley slightly "Go and get your things Miles. I won't have you here with him for another second"

Miley slipped from her mothers grasp and ran into the house, leaving Robbie and Susan on the porch.

"She's not going anywhere" Robbie stated, his eyes darkening in anger. Susan took a step closer to him, smirking slightly "She's coming with me Robbie. I won't let you hurt that girl anymore"

Susan held her fierce gaze on him and smiled triumphantly when he looked away "Fine" He growled "Take her. I don't want that little dyke anywhere near me anyway"

Susan resisted the urge to slap him as he angrily ripped open the door and walked inside. She rested against the side of the house and closed her eyes, thinking over the last few hours. It still felt like a dream to her, finally seeing her beloved daughter after many years of searching and pleading. She wondered how Jackson was, if he too had children or was married. She made a mental note to ask Miley about it later.

"Mom?" Susan snapped out of her daze to see Miley standing in front of her, a small suitcase in hand. "Is that it?" Susan asked gesturing to the suitcase. Miley nodded with a small smile "I don't have much"

Susan nodded and led her down the stairs, towards her truck "We'll go back to my place" She explained, lifting Miley's suitcase into the back "Let's just hope you haven't scared off Billie" She teased, causing Miley to blush bright red and mumble an apology.

Susan chuckled "Don't worry about it honey. You were upset. Billie understands"

Miley looked at her mother with admiration. If only she had been brave enough to stand her ground and not question who she was, she might be at home, happy with Mikayla and Summer. Mikayla...

Miley climbed into the passengers seat quickly and turned to her mother who was shoving the keys in the ignition. "Mom" She started urgently "I need you to take me to all the hotels in the city. As fast as you can"

Susan opened her mouth to question her but Miley cut her off "You know that family I have? Yeah, I'm going to find them. Now"

**Reviews anyone??**


End file.
